Arthur Curry, Sr. (The Brave and the Bold)
: The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Aquaman is super-Atlantean as well as super-human, and as such he has greater physical capabilities than does a typical Atlantean. ** Amphibious Nature: Aquaman, as an Atlantean, and the son of a wizard and Atlantean queen, can breathe both water and air, but must return to the aquatic environment at various intervals; this length can be prolonged by the humidity in the atmosphere. ** : Aquaman possesses superhuman strength on the order of 150 times human maximum (assuming a human max of 750 lbs, meaning approximately 60 tons), but his strength is always underrated, considering the company that he keeps. His strength is more than a match for most common barriers such as wood, common metals, brick or concrete walls. Only steel reinforced barriers have a serious chance of slowing him for any length of time. Aquaman frequently displays feats of Super-Atlantian (the average Atlantian can lift/press approximately 2 tons) and Superhuman strength. ** : Aquaman possesses strength and stamina that allows him to swim up to 150 mph for at least a 4 hour period without significant breaks for rest or recuperation. If he wished to extend this period of travel at reduced speeds he could "ride" or be towed by dolphins or other swimmers until he was rested. ** : Aquaman's enhanced physiology enables him to withstand impacts that would kill and ordinary human, and critically injure an average Atlantean. He has been seen in ocean depths as deep as 20,000 feet (3.79 miles) below the surface of the water. That amount of pressure is 800 atmospheres, which is enough to turn an ordinary human into a smear of blood and bonedust. It seems that Aquaman has been able to travel as deep as 36,000 feet (6.82 miles) considering that he claims that his eyes have been adapted to see at that depth. He is not completely durable against small arms but his skin cannot be punctured with sharp objects or bullets, and is able to take a direct hit without incapacitation. ** ** : Aquaman has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life. ** : A sonar power which allows Aquaman to detect things when blinded. A possible side effect of his gift from Posidon or from the nature of his advanced mental powers, Aquaman can use this sonar-like sense to detect objects much as a dolphin might. The range of this power is unknown. ** * : Aquaman can change water into an weapon. |Abilities = * Master Swimmer: Aquaman is an excellent swimmer * : Aquaman excels at hand-to-hand combat and overall martial ability. |Weaknesses = * Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited period of time or else they will dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. |Wikipedia = Aquaman }} Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Atlantean Physiology Category:Amphibian Category:Swimming Category:Diving Category:Asphyxiation